Kohana
Kohana '''is one of the girls from the Literature club. Appearance Kohana has long pale blonde hair, light blue eyes and a sweet smile that she wears all the time. She wears on her head a pretty little pink butterfly and a flower, attached by white pearls. She has a slender body and wears the typical female school uniform, with long white tights and blue tipped shoes (like normal members) Personality Kohana is a kind, sociable, endearing and a little reserved person. She is empathetic, a quality shown when she realizes that Sayori is depressed. Although she is not known for her intelligence, and what her friends don't hesitate to point out to her, she is very friendly and gentle to the protagonist, although she has no crush on him. Paradoxically, she can however show maturity and responsible, as in Act 2 where she realizes that Natsuki and Yuri behave in a strange way and pays a little more attention to them. She is happy when everyone is happy and hates arguments between friends. She does not have a very important place in history and appears less often, because she has no road for her because she is not in love with the protagonist. She is therefore the most erased character in the game. If the protagonist manages to forge a bond of friendship with Kohana, Sayori will be happy at first to see with her friend, but will end up being sad not to be able to be with him. Not wanting to spoil her relationship with Sayori, Kohana will become distant. Her best friend is Sayori, because they are very similar in personnality and when she disappears from the game in the end of Act 1, she is slightly sadder than before, being less happy because she doesn’t have more best friends. She will say that she had never had a feeling of loneliness as powerful as now but that she does not understand why she suddenly feels it and that it makes her nervous. It is revealed that she likes fantasy books where the end is happy. Story As said before, it does not have an important role in history. '''Act 1 - She will meet the protagonist at the same time as the other members of the club. She will be friendly and kind, understanding that joining a club is new and should not be rushed. For the festival, her role will be to give convincing arguments to interested parties to make them want to join the club on D-Day, so she will not offer the protagonist to spend the weekend with her. Act 2 - She will always be nice, although sadder and less cheerful than before. On day 3, she will nonetheless notice the strange behavior of Natsuki and especially Yuri, and will try to understand her and do something to help her get better. She will end up doing a little investigation in the evening and go home. On day 4, she will not come to the club for an unknown reason. However, none of the girls will mention her absence all along. 'Act 3 -' Monika refers to her when she talks about a stupid person who had no place in the game. "Oh, well, you remember that silly girl, right? For some reason I don't know, it wasn't even supposed to exist. Besides, she doesn't have a file of her own. This is why you cannot have a road, not because she does not love you, but simply because she cannot. Funny, isn't it? Finally, forget what I just told you." 'Act 4 -' Kohana does not appear on the menu. Not at the end of the act. She is permanently deleted. However, when Sayori walks with the protagonist, she says that she feels a little more alone without him, probably the fact that Kohana is no longer there. Trivia * For some unknown reason, she may be a character who was not supposed to exist in the game, which is why she doesn't have a road to it. * If the protagonist becomes friends with her, it will be Kohana who will reveal that Sayori is depressed and not Sayori herself because she had noticed it in her behavior and will ask the protagonist to be nice to her. * She is not very organized but she likes it when everything is well taken care of * Monika is not very interested in her since she is not supposed to exist, that is why she does not represent a real threat to him to win the heart of the protagonist. * Her favorite color is pink.